After Rain Falls
by Berseker
Summary: Lluvia. Tierra Humeda. Un Ritual. Y Un Resfriado Bien Ganado. Kakuzu x Hidan


Las gélidas gotas de lluvia caían sin diferencia sobre sus hombros. El abrumador silencio de la lluvia caer cubría la suave tierra mojada, que ahora le servía como lugar sagrado en su habitual sacrificio a su dios. A penas acababa de romper la uniformidad del húmedo suelo que ambos pisaban y la sangre se diluía en un frío líquido que dejaba de ser en su totalidad carmesí.

- que luego no te dará asco estar lleno de lodo?

Su ronca voz rompió aquella serenidad que lograba percibir alrededor. Su esmeralda mirada se coló por entre la otra, que con el ceño fruncido, acabó por sacar la lanza de su guadaña. El joven albino abrió la capa de Akatsuki con un movimiento brusco, dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen.

- vete a joder a otro lado, Kakuzu! –escupió

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Por última vez besó el collar de plata que colgaba de su cuello y la punta de su lanza perforó su cuerpo, gimiendo de dolor con una ligera sensación de placer interno. El moreno le miró unos metros más adelante, cerrando los ojos con resignación. Otra vez su viaje se retrasaría.

**= After Rain Falls =**

Por _BeRseKeR_

Pasos, pasos y más pasos. Hacía horas que la lluvia había cesado por completo y a cambio de eso, un gran y hermoso arco iris adornaba el ya brillante cielo, por fin despejado de esas grises nubes que antes le cubrían. El rocío en las plantas tocaba con suavidad sus piernas al pasar. A lo lejos, el sonido del agua bajar por el río desde la montaña se podía escuchar si te quedabas un momento callado y ponías atención, ignorando los gritos de tu compañero que venía varios metros abajo, por ese camino donde habían asesinado a un par de ninjas de elite que venían tras ellos y fueron ofrecidos en sacrificio a Jashin, sin permitirte hacer nada, puesto que el otro es un experto a la hora de pelear y se podía cargar a cuantos fueran, con tal de ofrecérselos a su dios.

El melodioso y relajante canto de los pájaros era interrumpido por los estruendosos quejidos de Hidan, que cortaba de tajo los estorbos pastizales, según él, por donde se habían metido. Los pobres y asustados animalitos corrían despavoridos antes de que él llegase a donde ellos y así poder salvar su vida.

- jaaah! Jaaah! Es…túpido pasto!! –gritó con enojo, entre jadeos producido por un cansancio notorio

- fuiste tú quien se puso a cortarlo –decía el otro, alzando la voz para que este oyese- no hagas el trabajo de otro si no te van a pagar!

- pero esta… puta hierba… no me deja avanzar! –alzó la cara, recargándose en su propia guadaña- joh… cuanto más… falta? –musitó, entrecerrando los ojos para poder divisar el tramo que le faltaba por llegar a su compañero

- simplemente pásala!

- … -tomó aire- maldita sea, Kakuzu!! Ya van horas que no paramos de caminar, ahh!!

El jashinista se detuvo, esperando a que el administrador de Akatsuki le hiciese caso y se detuvieran a descansar un momento. Este lo hizo, tal y como deseba Hidan, ladeó su cabeza a un lado, de forma en que le ordenó que se apurase y siguió su largo camino, rumbo al pueblo más cercano. El albino se quedó sin poder articular cualquier maldición que saliese de sus labios ahora mismo, sin más remedio que seguir tras de él.

Bajó la cabeza, cansado. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo y la capa toda húmeda y llena de tierra. Unos cuantos mechones cayeron por su aperlada frente y tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperar el aliento. La cabeza la sentía pesada y era él o tenía demasiado calor? Las fuerzas se le estaban yendo junto con la conciencia. Estaba seguro que en cualquier instante iría a dar al suelo.

-…

Sus violáceas pupilas se sorprendieron al ver la gran sombra de Kakuzu delante de él, tapando esos rayos del sol que bien le molestaban y le hacían pensar que eran causantes de ese infernal calor que tenía.

- si tanto… te jode que no avance… -empezó a decir en un débil hilo de voz- lárgate solo… de una maldita… vez…

- … –posó una mano suya en su frente del albino: estaba ardiendo- en verdad eres estúpido?

Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de voltear a verlo y se desvaneció frente suyo, gracias al buen resfriado que se ganó por tenderse en la lluvia, hace horas, cometiendo un largo ritual en medio de ese ambiente.

- nngh…

_…_

_Oe, oe! _

- donde…?

_Me dijeron por ahí que todos tus compañeros quedaron muertos, ah?_

_Pero sabes algo?_

- como carajo duele…

_A partir de hoy, yo formaré parte de tu equipo!_

_Así que si es verdad el cuento que me contó la cría de Deidara…_

- Kakuzu…?

_Me encargaré de patearte el culo primero, bastardo!_

- Kakuzu, pero qué…?!

El cuerpo de Hidan era sostenido por uno de los fuertes brazos de Kakuzu, sendero arriba, mientras sostenía la guadaña y su portafolio. Parecía bien que aun cuando el albino se estuviera muriendo de fiebre, el otro no se detendría y llegaría hasta donde fuera sin dejarlo descansar. La tarde estaba refrescando y un endemoniado frío le caló los huesos al joven que estornudo por inercia, haciendo una mueca de total desagrado.

- bájame!!! –chilló, pataleando. Kakuzu le miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo estrujó con más fuerza, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor- ugh! Kakuzu-!!!

- será mejor que guardes silencio –ambas miradas se encontraron- ya casi llegaremos a cobrar en el siguiente pueblo

- y que cojones vas a cobrar, ah?! –lloriqueó un poco más- y si vamos a un pueblo quiero que descansemos en una posada, por una puta vez! –volvió a toser, a lo que trató de aferrarse más al cuerpo del moreno, para así calentarse aunque fuera un poco- Kakuzu… -gimoteó, cerrando los ojos

-… -bajó levemente la cabeza y no dijo nada

El día estaba enrojeciendo como siempre. La cansada mirada de Hidan se perdía entre las nubes, cerrando los ojos de ves en cuando. Se recargó en su mismo brazo y el otro fue a dar a un lado suyo, cerca del brazo que le sostenía del administrador. Sus ojos voltearon levemente al rostro del moreno, que no se inmutaba ante nada en su camino y seguía con la misma fuerza y firmeza de siempre. Parpadeó un instante y las esmeraldas de Kakuzu ya se encontraban encima de él, haciéndolo enrojecer súbitamente.

- hazte un favor y vuélvete a dormir, quieres? –decía tranquilo- en poco tiempo ya estaremos en un lugar donde puedas descansar mejor

- jum… -se volvió a recargar- cállate y sigue caminando! –cerró los ojos, escondiendo la cabeza

No se durmió, algo en él quería estar seguro de que seguiría en los brazos del moreno hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano. Se quedó en silencio todo el transcurso, recargándose en su cálido hombro. Se apegó con delicadeza a su cuerpo, acercándose al cuello del ojiverde. Por un momento le pareció oír a su corazón palpitar, pero… por qué? A lo mejor y la fiebre le estaba haciendo escuchar, sentir y ver cosas. Quién le aseguraba que aun seguía despierto y que todo esto era un sueño? Frunció con suavidad el ceño y de un momento a otro rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kakuzu, apegándose a él lo más posible.

-…

- uhm…

Si era un sueño, estaba claro que era suyo y de nadie más.

_Pero has de tener nombre, no?_

_Dime como diablos te llamas…_

- oe!

El sonido de la gente farfullar le estaba carcomiendo el descanso. No tardó mucho en volverse a despertar, aun en los brazos del moreno, que seguía caminando perdido entre la gente del pueblo. Alzó con pereza la cabeza, se talló los ojos, haciendo a un lado los molestos mechones de su ya desacomodado cabello. Miró a Kakuzu un momento y este no dijo nada. Por cuantas horas lo habrá sostenido? Fue todo un sueño ese latir y el abrazo que le dio? Qué mas daba si ya habían llegado a un lugar donde poder descansar mejor, como él había dicho.

Entraron a la primera posada que vieron y fueron directo a la recepción, donde una muchacha atendía. Se estremeció un poco al ver a las dos figuras frente a ella, así que con nerviosismo hizo una reverencia y preguntó qué se les ofrecía.

- qué no es obvio, estúpida? –empezó el albino, bajándose con cuidado del cuerpo del otro- queremos una habitación! Dame una llave ahora mismo!

- s-s-s-serían die-dieciocho m-mil… -pero Kakuzu no la dejó terminar

- 18,000?! –su mirada se clavó con el joven a su lado

- ahora que te cabrea, eh! –le arrebató la guadaña de la mano y la enfundó fugazmente al cuello de la joven- cuanto has dicho, perra?!

- t-t-t-tome su llave –no dijo mas y le tendió el objeto de metal- que disfrute su estadía aquí!! –chilló ya, sin poder contener las lagrimas

- eso creí oír –tosió otro poco y emprendió la marcha- andando, Kakuzu!

Las huellas de lodo de los zapatos de Hidan dejaba un gracioso camino tras de él. Kakuzu le miraba sin quitarle los ojos encima y lo siguió hasta dar al número de habitación que marcaba la llave en ella. Abrió de un portazo y lo primero que hizo el albino fue despojarse de su sucia capa, dejando al descubierto otra vez su cuerpo. Estornudó y buscó una toalla en los muebles cercanos. Cuando la halló, se deshizo de sus zapatos, quedando simplemente con el pantalón.

El administrador solo le miraba desde la puerta.

- ordena a esa bola de inútiles que laven y sequen mi ropa! –dijo, tratando de echarse el cabello para atrás. Pronto sintió las miradas de Kakuzu sobre él- pero que tanto miras, ah?! –gritó, poniéndose mas rojo de lo que estaba

-… no tardara en avisar a demás ninjas de la aldea

- me vale una mierda! –contestó- pero mueve ese puto culo tuyo y apresúrate!

Hidan se metió al baño. A través de la puerta, su silueta era reflejada claramente. El moreno no despegó la mirada, hasta que se abrió unos cuantos centímetros y lo que restaba de la ropa del joven fue arrojada fuera. Las gotas de la regadera empezaron a sonar y dar aviso a que se estaba dando un buen baño en la ducha. Lanzó un leve suspiro y dio media vuelta, después de tomar toda la vestimenta de su compañero que yacía en el suelo… por qué lo estaba haciendo?

- eh, Kakuzu! –una tenue voz salió algo indivisible desde adentro

- ¿? –este volteó un momento, pero parecía su imaginación

- gracias... –pareció escuchar. Su mirada quedó perdida un leve instante

-… -un minuto de silencio bastó para que volviera en sí- jum –y atravesó la puerta nuevamente

El vapor salía desde el baño sin preocupación alguna, junto con el cuerpo del joven, cubierto por una delgada y clara bata. Había pasado su buen momento ahí dentro, sus mejillas ya no estaba tan rojas y el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Se secaba ese cabello rebelde que tenía y cogió la guadaña triple que había dejado junto a la puerta, para limpiarla un poco.

- waaaa-n! –bostezó un momento. Buscó por la habitación, pero ni rastro del moreno. Seguramente no tardaría ya en regresar- pero como se tarda

A un lado de la puerta, en una canasta, la ropa de Hidan ahora estaba limpia y seca. No evitó sonreír. Dejó un momento su arma y tomó el cesto, colocándolo encima de la mesa que andaba por ahí. Se hincó frente a ella y tomó su capa, para frotarla contra su rostro, sonrojándose un momento por lo que hacía. Si nadie veía lo que estaba haciendo, no importaba.

Aun podía percibir ese agradable aroma…

- qué haces? –preguntó Kakuzu, cerrando la puerta

- ugh! –tan lento como siempre, el albino no se dio cuenta de su presencia- n-nada que te interese! –arrojó la ropa nuevamente a la canasta y la dejó a un lado- estaba por limpiar esto!

No podía ocultar el terrible sonrojo. Trató de ocultar el rostro y buscó un trapo, para así limpiar de una buena vez esos restos de tierra y sangre que se cargaba su arma. No encontraba ninguno, hasta que, por el lado contrario a donde buscaba, Kakuzu le tendió la mano con uno. Este lo miró anonado un momento y no supo ni que decir. Sus mejillas se volvieron a tornar rosadas y el moreno se descubrió el rostro. Hidan quedó atónito ante esto y solo pudo sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

- Kakuzu…

El moreno se sentó frente a él, quitándose la capa para mostrarle sus bien formados brazos. Este se quedó mirando a un lado de él, sin saber en realidad lo que buscaba. El peliplata se acercó a él con lentitud, acercando sus labios para poder unirlos otra vez con él. La mano del otro acarició su mejilla, tocando su cabello con delicadeza.

- uhm…

Como el quiso, sus labios volvieron a tocar los del otro. El ojiverde bajó hasta su pierna, acariciándola con lentitud, aquella piel suave y perfecta. Hidan dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios y miró con una sonrisa insinuante al moreno, que aflojó la cinta que sujetaba su bata y empezó a deslizarse por sus hombros.

- qué pasa, Kakuzu…? nnn-? –preguntó, pasando una mano por su hombro y así bajar aquella tela que recorría lenta y sensualmente sus hombros, dejando al descubierto otra vez su pecho

- ju –rió, soltándole un golpe en el rostro- déjate de parlotear de una vez!

- ayy! –chilló, yéndosele encima- desgraciado…

Ambas manos bajaron hasta su pantalón, sintiendo entre jadeos el duro bulto que yacía entre las piernas de él. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar sobre la ropa, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros al administrador. Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón del moreno, desabrochando aquellos molestos botones con los dientes y no paró hasta tener entre sus manos lo que quería. Kakuzu le brindaba caricias en su cuello y jugaba con los cabellos plateados del joven. Sintió una suave lamidita desde la punta, antes de que este se la metiera en la boca y comenzar a jugar.

- uhm…

Tomó con ambas manos el miembro del administrador, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante y desesperado. Sus labios se divertían, mordiendo y pellizcando suavemente aquella piel, quitándole varios quejidos al moreno, que miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria lo que hacía. El ritmo aceleró mas y una mano obligó a que se lo introdujera hasta adentro. Un gemido lleno de placer resonó por la habitación y el blanco semen caía por la comisura de los labios del joven, que tosía debido a que casi se ahogaba.

- jah… joder, Kakuzu –el aludido lo tomó del rostro y lo volvió a besar- ah…

Esta vez si se le fue encima, aferrándosele a su cuello y acortando respiraciones entre ambos. La mano del moreno hurgó por entre la bata del joven hasta encontrar su ya también excitado miembro. Lo apretó con algo de fuerza y este soltó un largo gemido, apretando los dientes y gritándole que se apresurara.

- jo…qué tanto esperas, ah?! métemela de una puta vez!!

- ju… -volvió a reír

Dicho y hecho lo penetró sin compasión. Hidan se mordió los labios y le enterró las uñas al otro, en un intento por contener todo ese placer. Sus gritos resonaban por toda la habitación y sentía que se iba a romper. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, sin embargo, siempre se sentía así. Kakuzu seguía aquel ritmo sin parar, al igual de siempre, embistiéndole con profundidad cada vez que podía.

- n… ahh! ahh! KAKUZU-!

- kh…

Pronto aumentó las embestidas. De manera irónica, por un momento, Hidan sintió que se esta muriendo. Ya no podía resistir tanto placer y de momento a otro, terminó corriéndose junto con el otro. Soltó un último gemido antes de caer, profundamente cansado, bajo los brazos de Kakuzu, que salía con cuidado, dejando sucio su interior.

- ju… -el ojiverde dio un ultimo beso al albino, delineando su rostro con suavidad

Era obvio que el peliplata se quedara dormido después de eso. Aun jadeaba, algo agitado, debido a la fiebre y al cansancio que se ganó esta vez. Por ese momento no le importó nada, se durmió abrazando la espalda del otro, desinteresadamente a lo que hubiera sucedido después.

_Con que no quieres hablar, verdad?!_

_A caso no tienes huevos ni para contestarme?!_

Los brillantes rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. La violácea mirada del joven albino comenzaba a abrirse. Una certera patada fue a dar hasta su rostro, no por parte de Kakuzu esta vez, sino que por demás ninjas que le rodeaban, ahí, en la habitación de la posada.

- cabrón! –gritó, echando a un lado las sabanas- Jashin-sama te castigará!

Buscó su guadaña pero nada. Ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y se tocó el cuello, parecía que lo traía algo adolorido, seguramente se durmió de manera incorrecta.

- neh, Kakuzu –empezó- por qué no nos vamos de este lugar ya?

_Jashin-sama te maldecirá!_

_Que nunca se te olvide…_

Una nube de polvo salió desde la ventana. Hidan terminaba de colocarse la capa y dio un salto hasta la calle, donde el administrador lo esperaba, cargando su portafolio, lleno de dinero. Tomó con fuerza la guadaña y el brillo que esta destelló le llamó la atención, en verdad estaba limpia.

-jum, idiota! –le sonrió con algo de molestia

- muévete –ordenó- el líder nos llama

- no tienes que repetirlo

_Que a partir de hoy seré tu compañero_

_Mi nombre es Hidan, Kakuzu…_

**- Fin –**


End file.
